Many of today's camera devices have the ability to aid a photographer in focusing, white balancing, and/or adjusting shutter speed. For focusing, a camera may use ultrasound or infrared sensors to measure the distance between a subject and the camera. For white balancing, the camera may digitally modify a color component of a picture to improve its quality. For adjusting shutter speed, the camera may determine the optimal exposure of photoelectric sensors to light within the camera. Unfortunately, existing camera devices do not assist users in correcting many types of photographic problems.